In a communications system, user equipment may display, together with an antenna pictogram, as to whether a communication state is good or not, as shown in FIG. 1. This allows a user to know whether a communication state is good or not as well as whether the user is within a coverage area or out of a coverage area.
In an LTE-Advanced communications system, communications can be executed by using one or more carriers. It can be referred to as “carrier aggregation (CA)” to execute communications by using a plurality of carriers. For executing the CA, a cell that is relatively reliable may be set to be a primary cell (P-cell), and one or more other cells may be set to be secondary cells (S-cells). Non-Patent Document 1 discloses CA in related art.